Sweetest Taste of Sin
by poisoned blood
Summary: That dark brown hair and those brown eyes seemed to flash danger. Her snowy white skin seeemed so fierce and accurate. But those poisonous ruby red lips were what threw Edward Cullen overboard.
1. Chapter 1

**here's the story hope u all like it! and 'member review review review review review!!**

_Edward's POV:_

i sighed. I wished Lauren and Jessice would shut up about the new girl. I felt my eyes cloud up thinking of how horrible it is to move to Forks. I knew it to well. I sighed again. Forks was old news to the rest of the world. And i seemed to understand the world. The bell finally rang.

"Thank god!" I murmered under my breath. I ran to Biology. Jessica and Lauren tried to tell me the new girl's name but their nasal and high-pitched voices were drowned under the rustling and voices of the Forks High School student body.I stopped dead in the doorway to biology.

There she was. Long legs covered by skinny jeand, a black and turquoise striped shirt and a same striped beanie hat over her long brown hair with stray strands of red and gold. the little exposed white skin made my jormones run on unused fuel.

The untouched by hair-dye brown hair and make up clear face gave her a natural beauty. Wide eyes and faint blush cheeks.

BUt those lips...

Full and ruby red, full of life and taste. But something said step away from the goddess but I was too enchanted. In too deep.

I met her eyes and there she stood studying me skeptically. She probably thought I was some other fan boy. I weas such a loser. I blushed red and ran ot my desk.

i peeked up at her under me lashes and watched her slowly smirk turning back to the teacher's desk.

Yep she knew she had me wrapped around her finger.

**hope u likey! and please review for a to be continued...**


	2. meeting mrniceguy

**YAY LOTS OF REVIEWS BTW ANY SUGGESTIONS WELCOME AND IDEAS 2! AAAAND I LOVE REVIEWS AND LOL I WROTE JORMONES INSTEAD OF HORMONES THXS FOR POINTIN IT OUT!:**

_Bella's POV:_

I smirked. I turned to Mr.Banners's desk.

"HEre Isabella." He handed me the slip. i narrowed my eyes.

"Its Bella Thank you very much." I snapped. I turned on heel and stalked off to the gorgeous copper haired boy's desk. He couldnt have been more awestruck by me. Wow chuckles i had never cared less on my attire as i had today in the morning, Forks would be a cinch to capture.

I flashed him an innocent smile and felt buttterfies when he returned a shy crooked grin.

NOw to endure some boring Biology. Nooooo i'm not some "I'm too cool for school." rebel teenager i just hate to repeat what i know. Great now you think I'm a nerd.

I glanced at Edward next to me. He was not like other teens who would be smirking at the envious glares of the other teenagers he seemed uncomfartable and nervous.

I sent him a note when he began to turn a delicious red.

_Hi I'm Isabella Swan call me Bella. _

He read the note with a look of disbelief. HE wrote back slowly the look of incredibilty never erasing from his face.

_Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. _

i smiled. He seemed pretty darn cute and sweet. Whoa rewind. bad move Bella remmember its no sweetness for you just smooth cool moves.

The Bell Rang.

Edward slowly stood up and turned his back on me to put his things away. I smiled he was pretty damn buff adn wow oh wow what an ass.

I chuckled and walked off to P.E.

I had my slip signed by Coach Baldie. I watched a blonde boy try to pass a basketball without tearing his gaze from me. He only ended up hitting a girl with curly hair in the face.

I sat on the bleachers and wrote on my wrist.

_HE'S FASHIONABLY SENSITIVE AND TOO COOL TOO CARE._

i wanted to puncture the pen into my veins. Cut away from this misserable life I had been given. I must have been pretty bad in my past life.I closed my eyes spacing out.

I opened them in time to see the coach walk out the gym behind the whole class.

Gee thanks for telling me.

I brushed myself off. I slowly trudged to the exit. It was raining. I mentally slapped myself. Duh when isnt it raining in Forks??

I needed a ride. I looked around the almost empty parking lot. Yes! There's Edward Cullen. I gave a wave and did a mental victory dance when he waved back.

i jogged over and was dripping water everywhere i could possibly.

"Um...Hi." grammy for biggest dork goes to...YES BELLA SWAN!! crowd goes wild in agreement.

"Hello." He smiled timidly down at me. Why'd i have to be a short 5'4??

"Listen um would it be possible for you to give me a ride...?" I stared at my black Vans.

"Of course. BUt my siblings... there they are!" I turned and felt my self-esteem hit negative.

One tall humongous curly-haired Brunnette with hand around perfect curves blonde.  
Blonde blue eyed boy whospering in ear of pretty short sharp hybrid girl.

I felt shy when they came up to me with a large grin.

"Hello, I'm Bella." I smiled.

"I'm Alice."The pixie smiled.

"I'm Rosalie."The blonde sighed revising her nails.

"I'm Emmett." The big guy boomed.

"I'm Jasper." He had a muted quiet voice.

I looked up at Edward.

"I dont think there' s room in your car for me. i'll walk thanks anyways." I walked to the exit thru out the parking lot. There was a loud argument behind me in the Cullen slash Model family.

"Bella wait!" Edward jogged over. "I'll i mean we'll make room." he stuttered. I licked my lips nervously.

"Are you sure? I dont wanna be a nuisance." I stuffed my hands into my pocket feeling them shake a bit.

"I'm Positive."He grabbed my hand gently tugging me to a car. I didnt know I'd take a ride in that car and take a decision to not hurt the man of my dreams and love of my life.

**MWUA-HA-HA. SIGH WHAT A BEAUTIFAL CLIFFU\Y. plEASE MORE REVIEW-Y'S FOR uPDATE-Y'S**


	3. into the forest

**BIG ANNOUNCENT! READ OR STORY WILL CONFUSE U!!  
mmm kay now im gonna make Edward a vampire so 4get any blushes... also i beg of u i hav things for bella to do that will make ur face go red in horror and fury so chillax she has an excuse now lets roll...**

_Edward's POV:_

I let go of Bella's hand. I held my breathe. I wonder how Bella would be in a car full of vampires. Everyone except Rosalie had been persistent for me to give her a ride. I looked her. Something glowed in her face. Those brown eyes seemed always full of life and nothing really ever escaped her eyes. i frowned as she paused to get in the car.

"Are you guys sure you dont want shotgun?" She asked shyly. Blank response since they were both ferosiously declaring love to eachother in the wrong manner.

"They're fine with it." I chuckled. Bella blushed and nodded getting in. This girl was differant i couldnt help but notice how her skin had goosebumps when i came close or how she shivered. But it wasnt in fear what her eyes held when she looked at me it was a perplexed confusion like I was a puzzle she couldnt figure out.

"Thank you." She said as I closed the door for her. I strided quickly to the driver's seat. emmett winked at me as rosalie trailed kisses down his neck.That earned him in an eye roll from me.

"where you from Bella?" Alice asked trying to make conversation. The conversation was smooth. Everytime Bella tried to push it towards us Alice or Jasper smoothly rounded it to her.

I finally got to her home.

"How do you know where I live?" She asked.

I stepped out of the car jogging to her door opening it, "Its a smart move to know where Chief Swan lives." I answered adding a chuckle. She tilted her head but promphtly turned and waved to the everyone.

I walked her to the front door wondering how I would get close to this girl without having the animal instinct to kill her.

"Bella would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow?" I asked staring at her brown eyes. She looked up at me and suddenly smiled bitterly.

"You dont wanna get to know me Edward. I'm not easy to get along with"She bit her lip.

"Why woudnt I want to?" I asked feeling how many blank pages Bella opened up. SHe barely gave me time to fill in the pages with writing.

"because i belive we should all carry with our own burdens." She whispered turning and walking away.I stood there confused. This girl filled my head with question after question. Everyone in the car knew to keep quiet as i drove us home with a blank expression and a burned out motor in my head called my brain.

_carry our own burdens?_

what did she mean? Did i have obvious issues or perhaps was it that I had a whole side of Bella to see. I had known her for one day and now...?I wanted to carry her through life and death.

I felt my brain burst in flames. How sweet would sleep be now? I snorted. Sleep seemed sweet for 150 years!

I growled at the clock. It was barely 2'o Clock. I grabbed my jacket and ran out to the forest, I snatched my iPod and walked out my home ignoring all thoughts.

The iPod actually helped block out the thoughts and dreams of people sleeping around me.I stared at he green ground.

I kicked the brown leaves. its like if something threw our solar system off axis. off balance. I studied the tree, full of carvings.

_Renee + charlie love forever.  
Ana + Carl love._

I shook my head. Humans never understood the meaning of forever. I frowned. And us vampires never understood the word _hope._ I leaned on the tree sliding down it. Charlie was Cheif Swan so this Renee had to Bella's mother. I looked at the ground. Was love a burden to carry?

I shook my head? 7:30 a.m. TIme for school.

_Bella's POV:_


	4. little voice in my head

**SRRY IF U MADE A SUGGESTION BUT AS I WRITE THIS UPDATE I AM READIN THE REVIEWS SRRY I'VE BEEN PRETTY SLOW AND YUCKY SKOOL STARTS NEXT THE 17TH WELL HERE'S UR UPDATE!:  
**

_Bella's POV:_

I walked up and down my stairs beads of sweat falling down my now pale face. I wanted to scream. I mean hell my mother had abandoned me to get lost in the amazon with "the love of her life" when she told me that she was going to go give vaccinations to the "little indians".

Ironically I had just finished a movie filled with cannabalistic sacrifing indians so hello nice time to tell me mommy. i wished she had stayed and loved me. But she decided to play Jesus. I felt bad though. I mean how could I be so selfish to add the happiness of a little girl to the saving of lives!

I sighed. Edawrd was being a lot to handle on. I had already blurted out my life signature to him. I rolled my eyes. I was so sad; this guy had me pacing all over and trying to keep a fluttering heart from completely stopping. Great now what to do in rainy forks when you cant sleep.

its not Friday so that excluded clubbing and too late to catcha movie on this Antenna T.V. I sighed i had to ahve a talk with Charlie about HBO.

"I'm bored." I told the world and glanced around the empty house as if expecting an answer. I do have homework? Yeah i guess i'll just do that.

I heaved a sigh of defeat as i trudged upstairs. I wondered where my mom was. I prayed Phil was dead. I gave Edward a mental good night before passing out on my trig work sheets.

_I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshin i got a love and i know that its all mine_

I sat straight and slammed my arm down everywhere trying to get rid of that annoying song before it stuck in my head. Too late.

"Crap."

I switched my stereo to c.d. mode and popped in The Fray.

_OVER MY HEAD-THE FRAY_

_never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and_

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along

Let's disregard  
As you find another friend and you discard  
And you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between and

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on our mind

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound, lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves and

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my...

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

I took a shower all in the while managing to get shampoo and conditioner in my eyes from being unable to stop bobbing my head to the beat of the song. i plumped down on my bed to blow dry my hair when...

"Shit!" Charlie obviously snuck into my room and set the alarm at 5:30 a.m.!!

I gave int o my impulses and fell backwards.

_Great not only was I about to do make a scar again in someone's life on purpose today but I had been awaken earlier than usual to become more aware of it._

I was about to slip on my converse when I remembered today's plan. I turned to the left side of my closet.

I slipped on a midnight blue tube top with some black hip hugging skinny jeans.I pulled on some black flats and acccesorized with dangle blue stars hanging from my ears.

I looked out my window. NIce such a dress-up only to get wet outside.

I ran downstairs and saw a note on the frig.

_Good Morning Bella,  
Enjoy ur ride to school!  
Your dad,_

_CHARLIE_

I sighed torn between joy and guilt. I didnt deserve Charlie.

_you dont deserve edward cullen either_

A sick voice sneered in my head. I looked down ashamed. No I dont I shot back.

I shook my head. great now what i was gonna get an imaginary friend, called Tito. I was going crazy.

But who wouldnt when everyone's leaving you from your mother to your disappeared older brother to the possible love of your life?

Time For School.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE UPDATE PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Jabob Black

**hey everyone i love your reviews there so cool so please oh please try not to throw rotten fruit. (author shivers and balls up into fetal position)**

_Edward's POV:_

i hit the brake and threw the wheel to the side as i skidded into the parking lot. Great I'm here early. I glowered at the school pissed off a human made me feel as stupid as a teenage boy. The human that had made me that way turned smoothly into the parking lot in a red rusty toyota.

I watched her jump off the truck and step to the front of the truck. She leaned back the admiration and joy was clear on her face as she studied the truck. SHe turned a slight bounce on her heels. I smiled. She seemed like a little girl ready to buy ice cream.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes flashed to meet mine as she drank in the fact I was in the same lot. Cars began to roll into the parking lot. Her eyes tore from mine and glued to the floor. She kept them there and clumsily stumbled to the building.

Lauren marched up to me staring at Bella as Bella accidently slammed her forehead against the door finally looking up. i chuckled as she turned red turning and giving me an embarrased glance.

Lauren hmmped."She aint that pretty huh Eddie...?"My patience was running out with this girl.

"She is gorgeous and **don't **call me Eddie." I hissed stalking off.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet looked furious as they jumped off Rosalie's convertible ignoring the stares.

"YOU LEFT US AT THE HOUSE YOU RETARD!" Alice and Rosalie screeched together. They tugged on each of my ears while both Emmet and jasper thumped me hard in my gut.

"Oooo-uuuuuh.." I let out a moan and felt the furious yells in my family's minds roar in my ears.

"Sorry goddamit i needed some time alone is it so hard to ask for! Goddamit why is it so much to ask for??" I yelled marching off into class leaving my family and the school in a stunned silence.

I looked around stomping into class. I sat down in silence for 20 mintues when finally the bell rang. I braced myself for gossip.

_lunch time..._

I sat down alone at lunch. Bella had ignored in me in Biology and now I wanted to stay away. I made way to the exit but when the cafeteria went silent I turned curious.

Bella stood stunningly in the entrance. She seemed like a lion studying the cafeteria faces. Her gaze fell on me and it turned soft, I'm sure mine did too. She snapped out and flitted her gaze across the room to Tyler. HE sat in between LAuren and Jessica.

She glided over swaying her hips like a dance following the beat of a song. She reached Tyler with the hint of a smirk.

She pouted. "Hello I dont think I've had the honor. I'm Bella."She landed a hand on her hip, The school sucked in their breath. I did too.

**lucky ducky readers i was gonna stop here!**

tyler stood up quickly not wanting to lose his chance. Lauren glared at bella.

"Uhhh Hey i'm Ty-Tyler yeah im Tyler."He stuttered folding his hands across his chest trying to be "cool". Bella smiled but when he turned her face faltered into a small small flash of digust.

I turned away from Bella. I hurt all over. i wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"So what's your name?" Tyler asked her. Everyone snickered.

"Um I just said it was...you know what never mind." She sighed and brushed past the crowd to the outside. She brushed past me at the exit never bothering to glance up.

I could hear her sobbing.

**Readers I'll make this a double chappie so give me a VERY good reveiw please!**

_Bella's POV:_

What is happening to me?? I gave a sob. I had felt the breathlessness in the way Edward looked.

I had done to men what they all had done to me and what now im back tracking over a guy?? I sniffed. Edward wasnt a man. i just knew it by the way he was. Like if he belonged in the 18th century not in 2008. I stared hard at the ground flash backing to a painful memory...

_He brushed his finger around my shoulder as I shivered. i loved how he protected me. He smiled at me. It was halloween here on the Quilette reservation. Jacob had asked me out 2 weeks ago. I planned to soak him in completely before I have to return to Phoenix.To Renee and kyle._

_he leaned into my ear and whispered a whole story about the cold ones. I felt my fear grow as our shadows stretched on the sunset. _

_"Jacob! Lets go home please." I whispered now scared that we were in complete darkness. _

_"nah I want to catch a couple of vampires first."HE chuckled. _

_I humphed. "Fine then suit yourself i in any case do not wanna die young." I stomped off praying he would follow me. I was so scared just about to pee in my skirt. i was dressed in a creme colored skirt with a black cashmere sweater. I turned to look if Jacob was there. But he was gone from the bench we had been sitting on. I gasped._

_"Jacob..."I whispered. _

_"Ahhhh!" He screamed behind me. I jumped a mile, screamed, then fainted. I woke up at his room._

_"Bella you are such a girl." He chuckled. I glared at him. I threw myself on him and started punching._

_"UGH! YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled. HE easily peeled me off and pinned me to the bed. _

_"Calm down." He laughed. His expression went serious realizing our position. I gulped. "Just relax." he whispered kissing me. I lost my virginity to him that night.When I was only 14._

_2 days later I found him half naked in the same bed with Tanya. I realized the rumors were true. He was a player._

That pretty much explained why I lured men in only to dump their pathetic hearts when they were finally in love. I hadnt been able to do it with Tyler cuz of Edward, why Edward?

I stared at the ground. He sparked me. I was a lit flame when he was around. I stiffened, I couldn't be falling for him.

"Bella?" Speak of the devil.

"Yes Edward?" I kept my back to him. feeling how careful he was to evatate contact with me.

"Do you think we can talk?" He asked.

"No." I muttered stubborn to keep this actually honest man away from me. I couldnt end up hurt or selfishly hurting him. But we could be friends no?

He was already close to the cafeteria when I turned.

"Edward!" HE turned. "Yeah we can talk..." I smiled happy to have a temporary excuse to talk to him.

**PLEASE REVIEW-Y!!**


	6. no internet

.**_Please dont get mad. I will try to update while i got to the library but they will be extremely short! so thye took away my internet and well u get the pic i might get it back but chances are small so i'll give you short little updates from yours truly my little at school library. love yoou guys and well belive not sending you chapters hurt me more!_**

**_ thxz 4 the patience,_**

**_ PoIsoNeD BlooD_**


	7. i've gotta lead on ya

**_Hiiiii! i've been busy i mean gosh no one toold me being an 8th grader was soooo hard!_**

_Edward's POV:  
_

What the hell was wrong with me? I growled mentally. How could I allow myself to beg her to talk to me when I was such a mortal danger to her!!

She looked her eyes round brown and bright flashing a new found hope.

"Really?' i kept my voice cold and detached. My eyes far from her stunning face.

"Hmmm I guess i can be friends but i am not your reliable source of perfect or innocent." She spoke more to herself than to me.

DAMMIT! what made her so dangerous! I glares at her and watched her raise her chin defiantly.

"Sorry." i muttered realizing what I had been doing. She tilted her head and reached forward to brush her finger against my arm. I flinched back scared that with on touch she'd know every dirty secret or every lie.

I flinched again. What the hell I have killed raging animals, new borns, and vampires and yet I feared a measly human i could kill with 2 fingers.

"edward i will figure you out dont you know?" She whispered.

She abruptly walked away her hip swaying around her tight little body. I took a deep breath.

"By the way I have a lead you're not human." She casually threw over her shoulder.

I gasped. She was more than a human mind I simply couldn't hear.

**_Please review. i know ur mad my apologies but 'member I suffer More than you think I do._**

**_P.S. anyone who finished the series P.M. me I need to obsess over it with some one!_**


	8. BYE

**_Heeey...again. lol_**

_Bella's POV:_

I smirked. i was right. it was written all over his face. I snickered as he stumbled to his car seeming even more pale.

I frowned my joy gone replaced by mourning sadness.

"I'm not worthy." I whispered.

_**Short I know i gotta go im in a hurry!**_


	9. Slutty screw Up

**_Heeey...again. lol_**

_Bella's POV:_

I smirked. i was right. it was written all over his face. I snickered as he stumbled to his car seeming even more pale.

I frowned my joy gone replaced by mourning sadness.

"I'm not worthy." I whispered.

Not even for a vampire.

LATER ON

I looked thru my window then over my shoulder.

Hmmm...Charlie had knocked out about 30 minutes ago. It was 10;30.

I looked at my red pumps.

if i could maybe match it up with a blue shirt...NO NO that was not right at all.

I pouted my lips as I tossed another shirt out of the way. i looked at my closet helplessly then gave myself a mental slap.

"I still have clothes in suitcase."I rolled my eyes and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed.

"let's see what we have to work with"I pulled out a shirt, a shirt, some jeans, a shirt...

"Yeah this will definitely work!" I pulled out some apple-bottom jeans and a strapless red shirt.

I jumped into my rusty truck hoping that like every other Friday I would be able to dance off stress and catch a drink.

I dreamily sighed wanting to imagine Edward Cullen grinding against me. I shook my head with disgust. I wasn't worthy of him couldn't I get that thru my thick head?

Like Renee had screamed whens he beat me bloody I was a slutty scew up and evr since I had caught Jacob having sex with my best friend Tanya, I was emotionally torn everywhere. Love was not in my vocabulary.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter feeling my hand tremble as I remembered.

_I was running to Jacob's house pleases with our anniversary present. I had gotten him a pair of tickets to go see Hinder. I heard a distant grunting and the steady beat of a head board crashing against a wall. I had dropped my things, tears welling in my eyes in fear as I opened the door to his room. _

_He was on top of Tanya his face contorted somewhere stuck between pleasure and satisfaction. I screamed and ran before he realized what had happened._

I looked out my truck's window grimacing at how high my scream had been. Edward was a rush of adrenaline.I wanted all of him, but how could I when his face was all I needed to never look away? I knew there was more to Edward than he let on.

I thought about that as I drove to the club.

**Wow I'm supposed to be working on a history project but u guys are easier to satisfy than my grumpy teacher insert eye roll**

**LUV YOU REVIEW!!**


	10. nonon

**_HEY EVRYONE but um no chappie sorry but JDRogue sent me this message wat a sweetie and well he/she made this website and now I wanna spread the love!_**

**_it url is:_**

make sure to join i'll tell ya ma pen name!  
Kisses

PoIsoNed BlooD


	11. The end of what seemed a normal world

**over the time i ws gone i did not become a lazy ass and not right. here's pretty much evrything. Please forgive my absence. I misssd this site. Oh an review and say yes or no to a sequel to "D.J. Bella" lol love you all!**

EDWARD'S POV:

I stared coldly at the floor fury flooding my body replacing my disappointment that Bella's possibility of showing up was so thin. Alice had trouble handling her future. But when she was hit with a vision of Emmett and Bella hugging…

I was stunned and jealousy washed out any cell of rationalism. I turned to Emmet my eyes cold and stiff. I glared at him feeling my eyes turn black in hate.

He looked at me stunned and hurt.

Alice played the vision over and over in her mind zooming on in the love in Bella's and Emmett's eyes that they held as they hugged. I felt the confusion too. And the pain stabbing was beyond having poison shut down my body organs.

SPEAK OF THE DEVIL…

Bella stood out her pale skin rebelling against her clothes. Danger ringing in the way that red shirt looked on her. I studied the way her hips tilted from one side to the other. The way she pulled her lips in a fiercely cute pout as she moved to the dance floor ignoring the men's attempts to call her attention. My upper lip curled over as they called her from baby to sexy to hottie to sweetheart.

I took a deep breath feeling my eyes go round as she waited for the D.J to start playing music again. He too had allowed himself to take in Bella's beauty. He poked around his jumble of records. I stared at her biting back the urgency to wave my hands in the sir and let her know I was there. I stubbornly stood there trying to convince myself to stand there and just watch her.

But that's when the music played her song

_CLOSER  
CLOSER  
CLOSER  
Woo!  
TURN THE LIGHTS OFF IN THIS PLACE  
AND SHE SHINES JUST LIKE A STAR  
AND I SWEAR I KNOW HER FACE I JUST DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE  
TURN THE MUSIC UP IN HERE  
I CAN HEAR HER LOUD AND CLEAR  
LIKE IF SHE'S RIGHT HERE IN MY EAR_

_TELLING ME THAT SHE WANTS TO OWN ME  
TO CONTROL ME  
COME CLOSER COME CLOSER HEY  
_

_AND I JUST CAN'T PULL MYSELF AWAY FROM HER UH-SPELL  
I CANT BREAK  
I JUST CAN'T STOP I JUST CANT STOP _

_MMMMM…_

_AND I JUST CAN'T PULL MYSELF AWAY FROM HER UH-SPELL  
I CANT BREAK  
I JUST CAN'T STOP I JUST CANT STOP _

_I CAN FEEL HER ON MY SKIN  
I CAN TASTE HER ON MY TONGUE  
SHE's THE SWEETEST TASTE OF SIN  
THE MORE I GET THE MORE I WAAANT  
_

_SHE WANTS TO OWN ME  
COME CLOSER SHE SAYS COME CLOSER_

_AND I JUST CAN'T PULL MYSELF AWAY FROM HER UH-SPELL  
I CANT BREAK  
I JUST CAN'T STOP I JUST CANT STOP _

_MMMMM…_

_AND I JUST CAN'T PULL MYSELF AWAY FROM HER UH-SPELL  
I CANT BREAK  
I JUST CAN'T STOP I JUST CANT STOP _

_I JUST CAN'T STOP I JUST CANT STOP  
NO NO NO NOOOOO!_

_AND I JUST CAN'T PULL MYSELF AWAY FROM HER UH-SPELL  
I CAN'T BREAK  
I JUST CAN'T STOP I JUST CANT STOP _

_MMMMM…_

_AND I JUST CAN'T PULL MYSELF AWAY FROM HER UH-SPELL  
I CAN'T BREAK  
I JUST CAN'T STOP I JUST CANT STOP _

_COME CLOSER _

_COME CLOSER_

_(Ney-yo Come Closer...i dnt own!)_

She grinded herself against air during the first verse till I got the stupidity to run up to her and grind myself with her when she danced fiercer than fire. She didn't freeze for a minute but she kept getting even less stiff when my cold skin touched her milky white skin.

I felt her start to turn. I panicked. The humiliation or her rejection was so great. I felt my breaths come faster. I put on a cheesy smile and watched her turn. Her heart beat had been so fast like a motor running non-stop. But when she turned it stopped. She stopped breathing and ended up passing out. Rejection would have probably been better.

BELLA'S POV:

I blinked up at the bright lights. The trace of a head causing a shadow on my face, twitched to relief. Emmett!

"SHE'S WAKING UP!" He yelled causing my head to throb even more.

"Do you mind?" I said stunned my voice came out like the bitter tone I used to give my big brother when he woke me up with his own eagerness of a Saturday. And just like my kidnapped brother he gave me a goofy smile.

We both froze. It was evident we both found a connection.

He stared at me hard. I raised an eyebrow recovering reality first. I gently made signs of my tries to sit up on the bed. He leaned back still staring harshly. That's when I noticed the furious blonde goddess behind him.

She glared her eyes filled with so much hate that the urgency to lie back down and die was greater than usual. I stood up falling backwards.

Emmett caught me and for a moment in a sense of love we held each other. I felt the falling tears. Like if I had recovered the most valuable thing on earth. I felt my throat shut with emotion.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward, Alice and Jasper in the doorway. I almost called out to him but Edward fled the room dropping his hot cup of tea. I could feel Rosalie trembling in fury. I backed off muttering a thank you. Suddenly I was running down a flight of stairs desperately searching the door out of the beautiful home.

I ran out blinking up at the gray sky. There was no sun out here. Neither my truck. I sighed and began jogging through the forest praying to find my way home.

I walked and walked.

Exhaustion caused my legs to tremble. I stared ahead at the black forest remembering the club. I remembered hallucinating that Edward had been the one dancing with me.

Suddenly I heard the snaps of crunching leaves and sticks under the steps of an approached.

EMMETT'S POV  
I stared at the girl. She made me feel like a father. Yet there was this deep love that drew me to her. Weird I'm talking like Edward?

"Hey." I approached her, my steps slow motion so she wouldn't freak out.

"Hi."She whispered.

"You cool?"

She giggled. "You speak like my brother." I watched her toss her hair away and the flash backs came.

SHE WAS MY SISTER.

I had never remembered my human life…now I did. I had been going to buy her a present for her birthday when a vampire attacked me. I took a deep breath. I was the Emmett Jesse McCartney disappeared from Arizona Phoenix for 5 years.

"I left you alone." I said out loud. She stared at me eyes wide and confused.

"It's me Bella. I'm Jesse." She looked at me, her eyes filling up with tears.

"You're so cold, making fun of my disappeared brother. I went to his funeral with an empty casket and buried my hopes of seeing him and here you make fun of him!" She yelled pain and fury.

I grabbed her arms. "Bella I was the one who beat up Kyle when he made fun of you in Pre-k and cut off your bangs. For April Fools' Day you never came out because you were scared of my pranks." I felt my eyes beg for tears but they remained dry and all I had was a dry sob. "I was there to help you plan how to run away from Renee." She looked at me eyes wide and bottom lip trembling.

"What happened to you Jesse I mean Emmett?" She reached out stroking my face.

"I didn't remember…I was going to buy you a present and then it goes dark…" I hissed frustrated.

"What made you…look like this…?" She hesitated. I knew she wanted to ask me what I was, I didn't mind. Being a vampire was the coolest! "C'mon squirt we got to go back."

She fought against me. I wouldn't have really noticed till I heard her grunt in effort. "Rosalie…They all hate me."She let out a sigh. "Even Edward."

"No they're…"I struggled. Rose did hate her but she would need to move past it when she knew Bella was my sister. She was important beyond anything we were. "They don't know you."

She raised an eyebrow seeing through me so quickly. "Emmett…I don't know…" She looked nervously into the forest.

"Bella trust me. I got this." I smiled as I added that gangster tone I couldn't pull off as a human or vampire.

She laughed and we walked back to the house in human speed catching up on the years I'd missed.

BPOV:

I stared around the room. My stomach was curled in anticipation when I realized I had been right the whole time! They weren't human.

Edward was leaning against the wall opposite of me, his eyes closed. His arms were folded and his stance stiff.

"Why are you blocking me?" he hissed angrily at Emmett. I didn't really understand what he meant.

"I need to tell you something." The family looked weary. Only Rosalie was staring furiously at Emmett's arm around me. I buried my face into his chest not feeling the ability to bear it.

"Bella's my little sister." I could hear the sharp intake of their breath. I looked up at them, shyly.

"She's my sister-in-law." Rosalie spat out in disbelief. Edward raised an eyebrow as he stared at Emmett.

"But her future was set by the werewolves till she met…not Emmett…" Alice was looking at her feet.

"My future? " I frowned. "Blocking you?" I turned to Edward. "What's going on? Why's my brother like this? Like you?"

Carlisle sighed. "We should tell her." Everyone was weary again. Not Emmett though, he looked excited and ready to launch off.

"Oh, Bella, it's so awesome. Edward and Rosalie always went on about how it sucks, but screw that. Being a vampire is the be-"He stopped when the room was filled with hisses. "Oops."

"Ha. A vampire?" I bit my lip frowning. "I was right?" I turned to Edward. He looked frustrated under his furrowed brow.

"We would've like to say it smoother but," Carlisle chuckled, "I don't see how."

"Vampire." The words felt strange in my mouth, like if I'd biting down something for a really long time.

"Sister-in-law." Rosalie repeated, still horrified. I still felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Cold-skin, never eating, gone on sunny days-"I gasped everyone rushed around me.

"What?" Edward grabbed my face, worriedly. I felt the blood rush to my face and my heart jump when he touched my face.

"Bella?" He let go and leaned in a bit.

"The Quilettes know about you too, you know."

"Carlisle nodded. " I was there to make the treaty with them. So were Edward, Esme, and Rosalie as well."

I frowned. "How old are you all?"

"I'm three hundred and sixty-two." Carlisle sighed. "We've all been around for a while.

Edward left the room. I felt my face crumple a bit. "I need to go home. Charlie's probably worried."

Alice cut in. "Oh, no, I told him you stayed over for a weekend sleepover on short notice."

"Weekend?" I raised my eyebrows. It was Saturday morning.

"You obviously need to catch up." She smirked.

"Can I go for a walk? Around the house? Just so I can…absorb this?"

"Of course feel free to do anything you need!" Esme smiled sweetly. "Alice, Jasper can you get groceries for Bella's breakfast?"

"On it." They both ran out of the room at lightning speed. I stared open-mouthed after them.

Emmett was talking quietly with Rosalie as they walked into the other room.

EPOV:

She was taking it so simply. Not a moment did she doubt it. What was she thinking? Why wasn't she running and screaming?

But more importantly why was her reaction making it easier for me to love her? I glared at the opposite wall of me. Usually the view of my room calmed me. But now it just reminded me of how big the world was and how predictable they all were, but not Bella.

I heard footsteps on the first flight of stairs. I hoped it wasn't Alice.

Alice was killing me with her constant visions of me and Bella together. Her tracing my face. Us kissing. Even one of us was making love! My body yearned her as much as my heart loved her. She was so beautiful. I shook my head disgusted. She was so breakable. So fragile. I had allowed myself to linger on that vision more than I should have.

I turned to look out the window. I could already smell her from across the hallway. My muscles didn't lock around her, but my throat still hissed hoarsely its wanting.

Her heart beat stopped, and then sped so I knew she was at the open doorway of my room.

BPOV:

Edward was looking out the glass wall. I bit my lip unsure of what to say.

"Alice said my future was set by werewolves and Emmett can 'block you." I paused. "Is there more to being a vampire than what it seems?"

It was quiet for a moment and then he turned around. "Carlisle has a theory that when we're turned we bring our strongest human traits into this life. I believe Alice had some sort of visions in her human life. Visions of what could be the future."

"So she sees the future?" I asked, feeling intrigued and awkward in his doorway. He frowned again, frustrated.

He gestured for me to sit on the couch. I sat down setting space in between us out of habit. He leaned in.

"The future is made by a person's _decision_." I didn't miss his scrutiny. "One changed decision and everything changes."

He looked away avoiding my gaze. He already knew my next question,

"Alice said my future was set by werewolves, but that I met someone, not Emmett, who put me with your kind." I leaned closer, too. "Who is that?"

He looked me dead in the eye. "Remember when we met, how I reacted."

"You didn't hurt me." I prompted, remembering the notes. He had fascinated me at first sight.

"Bella, I…" He looked shocked. He shyly took out the paper with the writings of that class. "Most humans stay away from us out of instinct. They unconsciously know that we're predators and they're prey."

"You didn't hurt me," my voice sharp as I repeated it.

"Bella you talked to me. You sat close to me." He shook is head. "You somehow were set to be with the supernatural."

I looked up at the ceiling. "That makes sense. I never fit in with people. And when I'm with you and your family I feel like if for once I'm were I'm supposed to be." I turned to look at him.

"How about the blocking?" I asked.

This time he looked uncomfortable. "Emmett had been singing a song in his head. People who know my gift tend to do that to hide what they're really thinking." He paused studying my reaction. "I read minds."

I gasped leaning away him. My face felt hot. The room slightly spun and I realized I wasn't breathing. "Bella?"

"Have you read my mind?" I whispered fighting the tremble in my voice. He glowered at his hands clenched into fists.

'No you are the only person who has ever blocked me completely."

"Good." I breathed, instantly feeling better."Why can't you?"

"I don't know." He spat. He stood up and started pacing. "And worst you're different from all the humans and even vampires I've ever met. The way you take things and the way you are are beyond what I've seen in…many years. For Pete's sake, you're in a house full of vampires!"

I bit my lip. "I can't help feeling the way I do. And being comfortable around you seems just as inevitable to me. I'm sorry."

I got up to leave the room. He was freaked out by me. He grabbed my hand as I stood.

"I'm sorry, but please don't leave." His face was pained and so glorious at the same time. It blew me into daze. My heart thudded unevenly, practically responding for me. He leaned in. "I have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?" I raised my eyebrows. Even though he had the right to resent me like if I was the vampire and him the human. But he didn't and that pulled me closer to him.

"I wish I could read your mind." He touched my face. "I wish I knew how to be close to you."

I lowered my gaze down to our held hands. "You're doing okay."

He laughed, and then sighed. "Your breakfast is here."

"How did you?" he chuckled cutting me off. He put an arm around my waist and led me down the stairs to the dining room. There was an omelet, cereal, toast, coffee, juice, and a cup of fruit.

"Are about 10 other people going to eat with me?" I teased lightly.

Esme walked in. "We weren't sure what you liked…" She smiled, embarrassed.

I blushed. "Cereal was fine. You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble."

"There, there it wasn't any trouble at all." She grabbed my hand and sat me down. "Eat." She handed me a spoon.

I quickly popped a spoonful of cereal into my mouth and flashed a wide grin.

She laughed and left to another room. Edward was watching me completely engrossed.

"Want some?" I smiled, amused.

He rolled his eyes. "No thank you."

Alice danced into the room. "So, Bella, how do you feel about shopping?"

Edward's face fell visibly and immediately began mouthing no behind her. Tiny Alice rolled her eyes.

"I already had a vision of her coming."

He groaned. "Do I have to be in that vision?"

She flashed me a wide smile. "Someone has to carry the bags."

I shrugged. "I can just watch you shop, I don't have any money for myself."

"It's on me." She smiled. "Are you done eating?"

"Nope," I smiled, scraping the last pieces of cereal together. I _was _done but now I was wondering if I could finish everything on the table.

Alice smiled smugly. "I've got all day Bella."

"I don't have clothes to wear today." I stalled.

"I brought you some." She held up a bag.

Shopping with Alice was horrible. I never minded watching people shop and buying myself a shirt or two. But Alice…Alice was a never ending force when surrounded by clothes.

Edward was actually enjoying himself. Even with all the bags and his constant trips to the car, he found my horror and shock at all the clothes and prices humoring. On our way to one of the shops I fell face forward and was caught by no other than Edward.

He raised me up and held me up to himself. "Are you hurt?"

I laughed. "Actually I think I've shopped till I dropped."

He chuckled. "Okay." He turned to Alice. "C'mon Alice I think that's enough for today, no?"

Alice's face went blank for a moment and then she turned to us. "Oh…that's probably a good idea." She danced past us quickly and for a moment I thought she was just a breeze.

Edward was smirking. "What?" I smiled more than a little conscious of how handsome he looked.

"Alice saw herself throw a fit when the manager closes unexpectedly."

She turned and stuck out her tongue. Usually staring at Alice and Edward in amazement I never really noticed the people around me. But now I could see all the eyes we attracted. I blushed in my fitted black tank top, jean jacket, and black caprice. I was topping the look with black flats and a white cap (the one like Michael Jackson's) with sequins.

I argued with Edward down the escalator and into the parking lot but he refused my attempts to help him with the bags.

"Go ahead and take shotgun, Bells." Alice called as she slipped into the backseat. The seats hadn't been a problem when Alice threw me in the backseat and sat with me while Edward drove.

Edward opened the door eyeing my hesitance with curiosity. "Are you sure that' okay Alice? I don't mind the back." I called.

"Get in Bella." Her voice laughed. I blushed rushing in. Edward walked to the other side, around the front I bit my lip stunned by his grace. Alice launched off into a detailed plan she had for the sleep over. I hadn't ever really been to one and what I knew was what had I had seen from movies.

The talking I didn't mind but Edward just watched me, studied me. His frown deepened as he drove us closer to the house.

Alice asked me a lot of questions as she made me retry on clothes at the house. It made me smile how basic some questions were. I tried not to sound stiff when she would ask about my mother. But I knew I wasn't doing a good job when she would pause after the question and mused. I would quickly distract her by asking a question on the seeing the future topic.

When my stomach growled she called Edward. "She's hungry, take her out to eat." She had her back to me but Edward's face fell visibly as she said it. I looked down trying to hide the hurt in my eyes.

"I need to get my jacket from my room." I lied. I'd actually left my jacket in my room.

"I'll be in the car." He answered.

My room was on the 2nd floor but I'd seen the fall down to the grass wouldn't be too bad.

I paused looking through the window, glad to see the tree gave me pretty good coverage. I hurt my ankle in the landing, making me give a tiny yelp. I bit my lip waiting and expecting an ambush of vampires.

I sat there quiet as I could for a moment. I slowly got up wincing when I put pressure on my ankle. Limping I made my way to my truck that was parked deep into the driveway.

Suddenly Edward was there opening the passenger's door. I gasped flailing my arms as I fell backwards. He caught me inches from the ground.

"Where were you going?" He asked quietly.

I turned red as he carried and sat me on the truck's hood. He took off my flats and tenderly pressed his long fingers around my ankle. I was surprised by the sudden heat that flooded my body by his touch. I focused my eyes on my ankle trying to remember to breathe. He looked at me from under his long eyelashes.

"I don't think it's broken but it's probably fractured." He murmured, his golden eyes pouring their glory into mine. He pulled out his cell phone, quickly pressed some buttons and held it to his ear. "Alice, call Carlisle and order pizza."

He snapped the phone shut. He slipped my flats back on and sighed as he looked into the forest.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose. I shook my head, stubborn not to let him know I knew he didn't like me, that I knew he only tolerated me for Emmett's sake. And I didn't want him to know I was sorry for being his waste of time.

"Isabella don't you ever try that again." His voice was quiet, but stern. I nodded, He carried me inside. The problem was that one moment we were outside then we weren't.

"Bella?" He tugged at my hands holding tight around his neck,

"We couldn't walk?" I gasped. He sat me sideways on the couch and sat next to me by letting my legs lie horizontal across his lap. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I bit my lip trying my best to take in all he gave me.

"Bella I can't help but think I have to tell you something." He murmured his voice husky. It was right next to my ear.

"Yes?" My voice was so faint and weak.

"Bella I changed your life when I met you." He was so sad; I had to open my eyes. His face was so pained I reached up with my hand to press it against his face. He held it there tighter with his own hand. I was surprised by how it felt. The wholeness that completed me in that moment and the…happiness was nothing I'd felt before.

"How?" I frowned.

"Bella I fell in love with you. Love at first sight."


	12. Sweetest Taste of Sin

I felt the air go out. "You can't love me…you're you! I'm me." I leaned in to look him in the eyes. "I totally respect that you…you only…stand me because of…Emmett, and for the family's sake too." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

His face twisted into a pain that I immediately felt too. He opened his mouth but I immediately put my hand over it. The smoothness of his silk-like lips momentarily threw me off. Then I realized how cold they were.

"Edward Cullen I don't want you to lower yourself to my standards to make me feel more of the family." I looked down at my lap. "Please don't lead me on to believe what is more impossible like what I once thought of vampires. I don't need the crushing pain and uncertainty." He put his hand on my mouth. For a moment I stubbornly refused to take mine off his till his own other hand gently took it off.

"Bella, your beautiful personality, your way of looking at things and those brown eyes…God, Isabella they saw right through me the moment you looked at me." I felt myself melt in the sweet tenderness of his voice. "They're so breathtaking. They seemed to be what threw me off guard in the end." He pressed his forehead against mine. "Or maybe it was your lips…their perfect shape and juicy redness. The perfect way they move when you talk or sigh or breathe."

He put his hand around the back of my neck. I lightly shivered at his cold touch and the chills it sent down my back. "If I could get just one taste please…"

I gave a small nod as he pulled me closer. I don't think I can ever have the right words to describe how it was to kiss Edward. It felt like a dream to kiss Adonis yet the way it threw me on the floor was too much. The best way to say it is that it was like kissing the supernatural.

"The taste…" He murmured. I eagerly threw my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him.

"Bella." He leaned away; he had a smile that made it harder to recover from the kiss. "Don't test my self-restrain."

I kissed the edge of his lips. "Maybe I want to. What are you going to do about it?"

He kissed me back fiercely; it threw me off. He stopped just as abruptly he started. "Don't tempt me."

I smiled blissfully. "I love you Edward."

"How could a star compare to the entire sky?" he sighed wearily.

I scoffed. "I don't know how does it Edward?"

He smiled happily. "I don't know. I really don't know."

I made myself slightly limp as he rearranged our positions so that he was lying down and I was lying against his shape. He gently wrapped his arms around me.

"You're the forbidden fruit to me you know." I smiled.

He gave me a mischievous smile. "Exactly. But don't blame me for falling for you. After all you are the SWEETEST TASTE OF SIN."


	13. AN please read!

Hey big reminder that I'd love some reviews on all of your opinions of whether or not to write a sequence to DJ Bella. Also I have another two stories coming up too. But I recently got into an early college for high school so please be patient with my slow updates.


End file.
